Untitled
by scorpio17910
Summary: Random story about Kate and Garrett that I just couldn't get out of my head. The Denali clan is invited down to Forks for the holidays, to visit with their extended family. Contains sarcasm, humor, and fluff! Set post-Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1: Travel Plans

_Yeah, so this is my first published fanfiction. Hope ya like it!  
_

_Anyways, the only thing I own is . . . well, frankly I own nothing except the random plot. And Jason (but only because I felt a little bad for Tanya). Everything else belongs exclusively to the genius Stephenie Meyer._

_If anyone likes this, I'll try to continue it into a story, but as of right now, it is a one-shot. If you want to read more, I'll gladly post again. _

_Last thing, I promise! If you think any of the characters seem out of character, I apologize. This is just how I imagined them to be like. _

_Now, onto the random thing I thought up when halfway conscious! ^_^  
_

_

* * *

_

**Travel Plans **

"Kate? Garrett?" Tanya called up the large staircase. We were in our room, just talking about random things, a favorite thing to do on a lazy day.

"What?" we asked at the same time, grinning at each other. Any second now---

"STOP DOING THAT!" Garrett and I burst out laughing. Tanya completely _hated_ it when we spoke at the same time. We're not really sure why, though. It's just always annoyed her, so of course, as her "little sister", I make sure to use it against her whenever I can. "_Anyways_, Carlisle called. He asked us down for the holidays. _We're_ gonna go, and whether you two lovebirds can untangle yourselves long enough to go as well is your choice."

I glanced at Garrett, silently asking if he wanted to go. He shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter to me if we go or not. It's up to you," he said. I thought about it for less than a fraction of a second.

"Let's go. The last time I saw Carlisle and his family, it was our wedding day, and I really want to see little Nessie again." He nodded thoughtfully. Nessie and I had grown pretty close as Alice was planning mine and Garrett's wedding (he's as old-fashioned as Edward on some things). I didn't really want to get in her way, so I just played with Nessie most of the time. Garrett was normally in the room with us, watching a game with Emmett or playing chess with Jasper. Frankly, I just missed the little girl.

"Alright. I guess we should pack, then," he said. He jumped up, glancing around for his hair tie. I picked it up from my bedside table and handed it to him.

"Thanks, love." he walked over to the dresser so he could pull it into its ponytail. I got up myself, going over to our closet for some comfortable clothes. _No doubt Tanya will have us drive down to Carlisle's,_ I thought. While I was in there, I grabbed something for Garrett to wear, too. When I came out, fully dressed, he'd already started packing our suitcases and had made the bed. Tanya would've killed us if one of us hadn't made the bed: it was a huge pet peeve of hers. I mentally rolled my eyes, thinking of her reaction. I handed Garrett his jeans and a tee shirt.

"Here. I'll finish packing, _you_ need to get some descent clothes on." We laughed. He was only wearing a pair of his basketball shorts, something he'd found lying on the floor just minutes ago, no doubt.

"Alright. I'm packed, minus a few nonessentials, but I just barely got started on your's."

"I'll have us ready to go before you can get back, then." He nodded and leaned down to kiss me. I met him halfway, as eager for the kiss as he was. He gripped my waist; my arms snaked around his neck. Before we could get much farther, Tanya threw the door open, looking very annoyed. Neither of us had expected her to do that, and my body's natural defense kicked in. Garrett was on the ground faster than I could turn around, after having about 72,000 volts of vampiric electricity run through his body. As soon as I realized what happened, I was kneeling next to him, apologizing so fast I couldn't understand myself. It took him a few seconds, but he managed to pull himself into a sitting position. My apologies just got faster, a little more frantic.

"Kate!" he said, finally managing to break through my regret. He put his hands on my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Kate, love, I'm okay! Take a deep breath."

"But I shocked you!" When I remembered it was Tanya who had caused his pain (in a round-about yet direct way), I spun around and stood, complete fury written on my face, I'm sure. Tanya was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and surprised. She knew what she had coming.

"TANYA! Have you never heard of _knocking_?!" I screamed. This was past the line: this room was off limits to anybody unless expressly invited in. It was mine and Garrett's room. I was livid, to say the least.

"Kate, now just cal--" Tanya began. I wasn't willing to listen.

"OUT!" I screamed. By now, Garrett had gotten up, and he came around me, gently pushing me onto the bed next to suitcases.

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Tanya," Garrett said quietly. "I'll quiet her down." My jaw dropped behind him indignantly. How was he acting so _calm_?! He'd just been electrocuted! I'll never completely understand him. Tanya nodded, glanced at me with an apologetic expression (which I glared at), then left, closing the door behind her. Garrett turned around and grinned sheepishly.

"Really, I don't have the slightest intention of even attempting to quiet you down, but instead, I'm just offering a promise." My emotions were out of check right then. I was livid, confused, shocked, grateful, and a whole other array of emotions I couldn't even begin to understand. I sighed. _Where's Jasper when you need him?_ I thought sullenly. "My promise is this: if you can calm yourself down, I promise that we won't drive down with the others, but instead, we'll run. I know that's really what you'd rather do." I sighed.

"You know me too well, Garrett. I'll try to, but I don't promise anything. _That_ was over the line." I crossed my arms stubbornly. He grinned and shook his head like he was talking to a ranting child, which, if I was being honest with myself, he almost was.

"Whatever, Katie. Just cool your jets, and finish packing. I'll be back in a second." I was far from normal, but I had calmed down a bit. I still didn't really know how well I would be able to handle seeing Tanya again though. He picked up the clothes I'd given him and walked to the bathroom to change. I quickly began packing, and was getting close to being done when Garrett finally came back in. By that time, I'd thought things through, and was pretty calm.

"Let me run down and talk to Tanya. I'm guessing you've calmed down?" I nodded vigorously. He smiled. "There now. I wonder how Tanya's going to take this." He looked at me, and we started laughing at the same time. He sauntered out, still chuckling. I watched him go, longing for him to back with me already. We were never found one without the other, or at least the other close at hand. I waited a few seconds before I heard Garrett calling for Tanya. I shook my head, continuing to pack what little I had left.

I was zipping up the suitcases as Garrett opened the door. "Ready to leave?" he asked, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Yep." He began walking toward me, ready to take the heavy traveling bags. Before his hand touched them, though, I jumped into his arms. He caught me, but he was still surprised. I laughed. It was a spur of the moment decision. What can I say? I like to be spontaneous.

"What brought this on, my dear Katie?" he asked in a confused tone, still grinning his heart-melting smile.

"Well, I was thinking. I don't believe I would mind riding down with the others very much." He raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Are you sure Katie?" I nodded. I could handle this. I'd over-reacted earlier, I mean, it's not like Garrett's never been shocked like that before. "Well, okay then. I'll need to tell Tanya that we're going with them again--"

"Not just yet," I murmured. I pulled his head down, and, realizing what I wanted, he bent his head willingly. We kissed, long and slow, before I finally pulled back, very reluctantly. "You should probably go ahead and tell Tanya." He rolled his eyes, obviously not wanting to do that at the moment.

"Katie. . . ." Now it was my turn to grin and shake my head. I jumped down from his arms as he grabbed the suitcases. He sighed. "Let's go ahead and get down stairs, you infuriating little minx." A personal nickname for when I was being particularly frustrating. He grinned.

"Alright." I followed him down to the living room, ready to apologize for my outburst earlier. Instead, I was met with a _very_ apologetic pair of ocher eyes.

"Oh, Kate! I'm so sorry! I really _should_ have knocked, I was coming to tell you that we were leaving in fifteen--" I held my hand up and smiled.

"Tanya, peace. It's alright. I am the one who over-reacted: it's not like Garrett's never been shocked like that before." I grinned, and reached for Garrett's hand (he'd put the suitcases by the door).

"Maybe so, but still I shouldn't have just walked in on you like that. That was rude."

"I agree, it was, but let's just not mention it anymore. It's in the past."

"Aren't we supposed to be leaving?" Garrett asked nonchalantly. Carmen and Eleazar rolled their eyes at the same time. I knew what they were thinking: only Garrett could be so casual about something like that. It was just his way.

"Oh, we were just getting ready to get the car, but I suppose we'll need the van now. . . ." Eleazar said. He stood, followed closely by Carmen, then Tanya and her mate, Jason. Jason was as new to the lifestyle as Garrett, but he seemed to be having a harder time with it. I figured this was due to the fact that Garrett was used to challenging himself, therefore had a more iron will to accomplish something. I mentally snickered at the very thought.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Garrett asked congenially. I grinned, mentally gloating over the fact that he was mine, and only mine.

We followed Tanya and Jason out the door, as Carmen and Eleazar had gone first. Instead of letting go of Garrett's hand, I picked up one of our suitcases (which one, I'm not all that sure) and he picked up the other, grinning a heart-melting smile at me.

I wasn't going to mind this little trip at all.

* * *

_ I would like to get some constructive criticism, pretty-pretty-please-with-sugar-and-sprinkles-on-top? The review button doesn't bite, I promise!  
_

_And if someone could come up with a good name for this random . . . thing, that would be great! I'd give you all the credit, of course. ^_^ _

_- Scorpio  
_


	2. Chapter 2: The Cullens

_Thank you, those who have reviewed! _

_Like I said before, I own NOTHING! . . . Except for Jason and the random, half-baked plot. _

_By the way, if anyone has anything specific they would like to see in here, just say so! ^_^ _

_This chapter is just a bit shorter than I'd like it to be, but bear with me. I normally write a little longer than this!  
_

_And now . . . here is the next chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**The Cullens **

Tanya was the first to the door, as always, and just before she knocked, the door was opened by non-other-than Edward Cullen. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Edward! It's been too long!" Tanya said joyfully, embracing him tightly. Jason merely stood back, rolling his eyes. I attempted to smother a laugh, and Edward glanced back to me, grinning. He quickly returned his attention back to Tanya.

"So true, dear Tanya." He turned to look at Jason. "And who's this, may I ask?" Now it was mine and Garrett's turns to roll our eyes. It's not like Edward didn't already know!

"This is Jason, my mate and fiancé. Edward, Jason; Jason, Edward." They shook hands, and Edward turned to the rest of us. He shook our hands in turn as he spoke.

"Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett. Please, come in, all of you," he said, gesturing toward the white living room. Tanya leading, we filed into the large room, and was beset by our 'extended family'. Rosalie and Emmett had been sitting on the couch watching a football game; Alice was arranging flowers in a vase, Jasper watching; Carlisle and Esme were coming down the stairs; and Bella and Nessie were sitting close to the piano. No doubt Edward had just been playing for them.

"Everyone?" All those present gave Edward their attention rather quickly. "Our cousins are here."

In less than a second, they were surrounding us, striking up random conversations here, there, and everywhere. Bella and Edward were quick to join hands again, and I couldn't blame them: I knew what it was like to be in love.

I didn't realize how much Nessie had grown until she stood up. She had at least grown a foot, no joke, since I'd last seen her. She could easily have passed for being in junior high, maybe even a small high school student. She ran to me first, and I bent down ever so slightly to hug her. I had to let go of Garrett's hand, but it was worth it.

"Aunty Kate!" she said as she hugged me. She quickly took my hand and showed me a picture of the last time we'd seen each other. I was in my wedding dress. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Nessie. My goodness, you've grown!" I smoothed her curls back, better to see her beautiful face. She smiled, and, as usual, I couldn't help but smile back. She showed me another picture, but this was of Garrett, and her tone was questioning."Oh, don't worry about him; he's adapting to the lifestyle quite easily!" I grinned. She smiled back, showing her brilliantly white teeth.

Before we could say anything else, though, I heard a slight 'oof' that I recognized immediately. I spun around only to see Garrett and Emmett already wrestling. Rosalie and I rolled our eyes and the others laughed.

Quite some time and several wresting matches later, things began quieting down enough for decent conversation. I was talking with Bella on the couch; Edward, Garrett, Emmett, and Jasper were standing by the back window, already planning a hunting trip for the guys. Carlisle was talking with Jason about how his conversion was coming along. Esme was chatting with Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar. Rosalie, Alice, and Nessie were listening to Esme, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar talking.

"So, you said Garrett's doing remarkably well with the lifestyle change?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he is. I've thought about it several times, and I believe it's because he's so used to challenging himself, he has a much stronger will and more determination than your average vampire." I laughed. Bella grinned and nodded her head.

"I would say that's probably it. He certainly does seem to like his challenges."

"You bet, I do," Garrett said as he sat down beside me, wrapping his long arms around my waist and putting his chin in the crook of my neck. Bella rolled her eyes, and I laughed. The boys' conversation in the back had ended, and Garrett had come over, Edward right behind him. Jasper had gone upstairs, and Emmett had turned on the TV to watch the Packers and the Titans game. I turned my attention to Garrett as Edward led Bella back over to the piano. Nessie was already sitting there impatiently. "She's been learning to play."

"Who? Nessie?"

"Yes. Edward's been teaching her. He says she's becoming quite good," Garrett murmured, kissing the side of my neck.

"Garrett!" I giggled softly. He laughed in response.

"Edward told me that Jacob is coming down soon," he said. I turned around to face him.

"Hmm. . . . That makes me wonder if he already knows that we're here. . . ." I trailed off, contemplating the outcomes that were possible. If he didn't know we were here, he could get rather angry, or not react at all, which is sometimes the worse option, because that's when you know for certain something's wrong. . . .

Garrett let me continue in my silent musings for several more minutes as he entertained himself by playing with my hair; that's when we heard the pounding of feet, the rush of wind through fur. That could only mean one thing.

Jacob was here.

Alice danced over to the door, already opening it to the boy coming out of the trees, still pulling a t-shirt over his head. He seemed worried about something. They hadn't told him.

Well, this was going to be interesting, to say the least.

He bolted through the door looking around wildly for Nessie, I'm sure. Bella had explained to me about imprinting the year the Volturi had come. I'd tried to understand as best I could, but it still didn't make all that much sense to me. I don't really think I'll ever fully understand it, in all truth. As I predicted, he calmed down when he saw her smiling face. Then, as he took in the rest of the vampires scattered about the room, he turned to glare at Edward.

"You know? You could've given me some warning!" We all laughed, except for Jacob, although he did grin after a few moments. "I like knowing when other bloodsuckers are coming down for the weekend." Nobody took any notice of the insult; we'd all grown used to it the month we'd spent with the Cullen's a few years ago. Jason had been warned about it before-hand, so it didn't really come as a surprise to him.

"Yes, but the look on your face when you came in! That was simply priceless!" Edward managed to say in between chuckles. Bella, Nessie, and Jacob rolled their eyes in synchronization, just like if they'd planned it. That just made everyone in the room laugh louder.

If there was one thing I knew, it was that this was going to be _quite_ the vacation.

* * *

_All right then. I hoped you enjoyed it, please review, blah, blah, blah. . . . : )  
_

_. . . _

_. . . _

_. . . _

_Yeah, I got nothing else. So, bye for now! ^_^  
_

_- Scorpio  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Seattle?

_I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO SORRY I took so long in getting this out!!!!! My computer crashed, and all of it's memory had to be wiped! i just got my computer back, and I had to completely re-write this chapter. I'll try to update sooner next time. Anyways, enough of my pathetic excuses and on to the story.  
_

_If I owned any of this, I would be making a lot more money, and I sure wouldn't be sitting here writing this, now would I? _

_

* * *

_

**Seattle? **

Garrett and I had been given Edward's old room for the duration of our stay because the other guest rooms were already full (Carmen and Eleazar had been given the one about three doors down from Edward's room, and Tanya and Jason had been given the one on the other floor). I never understood why the Cullen family only had two guest rooms in this house. Edward's old room still had a small chunk of his CD collection as it couldn't all fit in his and Bella's new house. I was lightly perusing it, but I couldn't find anything I really wanted to listen to. I quickly gave up and just decided to lay down.

Garrett was busy getting us settled in. I sighed contentedly as I watched his lithe form dart back and forth across the room. He looked up when he heard the small noise, and before I knew what he was doing, the suitcases had been flung across the room and he was laying next to me, propped up on his elbow. I laughed.

"I take it you didn't find anything?" he asked, gesturing to the CD shelf I had been looking at just moments before.

"No, nothing really jumped out at me. Why don't you look for something?" He seemed to think for a moment.

"No, just hearing your voice is music enough." I rolled my eyes, but still leaned over and gave him a quick peck. "Works every time," he said. He leaned back and locked his fingers behind his head, a triumphant grin plastered on his face. He closed his eyes and sighed happily.

I just stared at him for a moment before finally giving in to temptation. I leaned over and kissed him. His eyes flew open at the unexpected contact, but he soon leaned in the kiss as well.

I thought of nothing more that night.

---------------------

The next day, Garrett and I were getting ready to go down stairs when I heard a light knock on our door. It had to be Alice: no one else had that light of a knock or that sprightly of a step.

"Just a minute Alice! We're getting dressed," I said. I was in the middle of buttoning up a light blue, fitted shirt direct from Milan. I had on a pair of dark-wash flare jeans that hinted at designer origins. Tanya wouldn't allow us to wear anything less when there was a chance we would be going somewhere.

"That's okay; I don't need to come in. I was just coming to say that the rest of us are going up to Seattle toady. Do you two want to come too?" Of course, I was all for it, but I wouldn't do anything Garrett didn't want to do. Even though it was him who said he would follow me anywhere, I would do the same. I quickly walked over to the closet where he was trying to find the mate to one of his shoes. I smiled and leaned against the door.

"Well, do you want to go?" he asked before I could even say a word. My smile became more sheepish.

"Yeah, I kinda do, but I'm not gonna go if you don't want to."

"I'm all for it." He grinned mischievously. "I haven't been to a real city since I became a vegetarian, and I kind of miss the action." I smiled brightly.

"Okay, I'll tell Alice." Just then, I heard Alice giggle.

"No need," she called. "I just saw us all there! We're leaving in five minutes." At first, I didn't realize what Alice was talking about. _Oh, right, she can see the future. How did I forget that?_ I asked myself. I heard her turn and take a few steps before suddenly bounding back to the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Bring something nice to wear: we are going to go to a nice dinner and then dancing!" Right then, I could just see her bouncing in her excitement. I heard her turn and literally dance down the hall.

I bit my lip. I hadn't brought anything suitable for that, and I know Garrett didn't either. We normally didn't bring anything like that unless we knew we were going to need it. I quickly finished buttoning up my blouse, and I ran to the door.

"Alice!" I had caught her just in time: she was getting ready to go down the stairs. Her spiky head of hair snapped back around, and before I could say another word, she was already back at our door. "Uh, Alice, we didn't bring anything suitable for dancing." Her smile dimmed just a bit. She looked me up and down appraisingly.

"Hmm, I don't have anything that will fit you, and neither does Rosalie. Bella doesn't have anything that would look good on you. As for Garrett, he could probably fit in something of Jasper's, but when I think about it, he only has one modern tux." He smile suddenly brightened ten-fold. "You know what that means don't you?"

I was officially terrified of the answer.

"Shopping!"

I grinned. I knew it. Alice would take any excuse she needed to go shopping, and especially when the outfit had to match with another (no doubt Garrett and I would have to be matching in color). I sighed.

"Alright Alice. I'll be sure to bring the credit card." She squealed and hugged me around the waist.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'll see you down stairs!" And before I could say anything else, she was gone, spinning down the staircase and out of sight.

I went back inside our room, and saw Garrett just coming out of the closet, now with both his shoes on his feet. He was just pulling his hair into its tie.

"Shopping? With Alice? Love, what have you gotten us into?" he asked playfully.

"I honestly have no idea." I grinned. "Well, I guess it's time to head on down. Alice said five minutes, and when she says five minutes, she means it."

He finished getting his hair into it's tie, I grabbed a purse, and we walked out of our room together.

* * *

_Again, I am so sorry this took so long, and that it's so short! I would really appreciate some reviews right now, to help me get back on track. I promise the review button doesn't bite! _

_Thank you so much for your patience in dealing with my annoying slowness! 3 _

_- Scorpio  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Hunting Trip

_Hello, all! This probably isn't what you were expecting in this chapter, but I thought I would just throw this in anyways! _

_Last time I checked, the only thing I owned was this really awesomeness shark's tooth necklace, Jason, and this random plot that has absolutely no direction after this. ^_^ _

_

* * *

_

**Unexpected Hunting Trip **

When we got downstairs, everyone was already ready to go. Nessie wasn't going to go with us (she was going down to La Push to go swimming with the packs – this had really irked Edward). Rosalie was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Took you two long enough!" she said the second we appeared at the top of the stairs. I just grinned and started walking slower, just to annoy her. Garrett rolled his eyes and pulled me along.

"Rosalie," Emmett said in warning. She apparently actually listens to him.

"Anyway, we are all going hunting before we leave. I think it would just be safer, for all of us," Carlisle said. I immediately saw Garrett and Emmett look at each other, a challenge in both their eyes. This is not going to end well.

"Well, Garrett, are you up for a little challenge? A bet, even?" Emmett said, knowing Garrett wouldn't be able to say no.

"Of course. Name your terms," Garrett said. He was completely ignoring my glares. Challenges, I didn't mind, but I drew the line at betting. I swear, he is _so_ staying on the couch tonight. Edward started laughing. I turned to glare at him. _Would you stop reading my thoughts?! _

"I would, Kate, but it's so entertaining!" he joked. Everyone was looking back and forth between us, wondering what they were missing. Suddenly Garrett grinned. I guess he figured out what I was thinking about.

"Let me guess: I'm not going to be let into our room tonight, am I?" he asked.

Nailed it.

I shot him a look and said, in no uncertain terms, "You very well aren't, and now, because of that little comment, you aren't getting back in for the rest of the week." The threat probably would've been a bit more daunting if it hadn't have been Friday.

The rest of the room laughed. Apparently, we must have been a rather comical sight: me glaring at him, him smirking back at me, just standing there like that. Doing nothing else. At all.

"She'll let him in before it's midnight. I guarantee it," Jason said, grinning. It may have been true, but he still didn't have to say anything about it. I swung at him with electricity crackling. He ducked, but not before my fist hit him. Tanya growled, but then she started laughing: she knew he'd had it coming, and I didn't have it anywhere near as powerful as I could make it. It had merely stunned him for a moment.

"Anyways, I suggest we get going. We don't want to get hit by the rain, now do we?" Alice said, brushing that entire little episode off like it hadn't even happened. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine with that. I don't really want to get wet right now," I said.

"Well then, Katie, let's be off," Garrett said, looping my arm through his. I sighed and let him. Who was I kidding? He was already forgiven.

"Told you so," Jason muttered. Tanya laughed and took his hand. I decided to let his comment slide, but I would be remembering it for a future date.

As soon as everyone paired up with their mates, we were off, Carlisle and Esme leading the way. We shot out of the house, jumped the river, and began running through the forest. I didn't know where we were going, and I frankly didn't even care. I hadn't been able to let loose like this for quite a while now, and it was a grand feeling to finally fly through the forest again. I let my nose guide me, following all the other scents.

Mere minutes had passed before Carlisle and Esme stopped, all of us following suite.

"Okay, everyone, we are right in the middle of some of the better hunting grounds around here. Be sure to not stray out of a one hundred mile radius, though, and please be back before nine," Esme said. We all nodded, and began heading in our respected ways, with our mates, of course. Garrett and I began heading south, emptying our minds enough to allow our senses to take over just enough to hunt effectively. We had accidentally attacked each other once when we let ourselves get too far out of conscious control.

That wasn't much fun at all.

We soon found a heard of deer, but just before we sprang, we caught another sent: it was a meat-eater. Fox, it seemed. I smiled: fox is my favorite. I touched Garrett's shoulder. He sniffed.

"Southeast, fifty feet, heading northwest," Garrett muttered. I nodded, and took off. I breathed in again. Hang on a second, there's more than one. Two foxes? That's odd.

Oh well, more to drink!

We quickly caught up with the elusive creatures, and we began the chase. I was right: there were two foxes, both male. I would say they had been probably fighting over territory.

They caught our sent just as we reached them, but it didn't give them enough time to react. We fell upon them and quickly snapped their necks. I let my teeth sink through the butter-like muscles, and felt them slice open the jugular. It was instant relief, instant gratification. I looked up at Garrett as he drank, and was immediately struck by the fire in his eyes, the subtle strength in his hands.

Needless to say, that excited me just a bit.

We finished quickly, and quickly disposed of the carcasses. It was unlikely, but a rare hiker might travel through here. We didn't want anyone finding that little scene, now would we?

I looked back at him. He was learning quite well how to keep his shirt clean, and he done it perfectly this time. No drops what-so-ever. I glanced at my watch: it was only 8:15.

"Well, we have a bit more time. . . ." I said, leaning in to give him a kiss. He grinned, and closed the distance. It didn't take long for things to get a bit heated, and we were soon lying on the ground, his shirt off and my shoes kicked off somewhere to my left. I began tracing the perfect planes of his chest, and he gently laid one hand on my lower back, and began pulling ever so gently on the ends of my hair. I moaned in pleasure and ecstasy. I couldn't help it: he's a great kisser! We stayed like this for a longer time than either of us thought we had.

I broke the kiss for a moment, just so I could look at him. I don't really know what possessed me to do this, but I looked at my watch. 8:56. I swore, and jumped up, looking for my shoes.

"Katie, what is it?" Garrett asked, alarmed.

"It's 8:56! We are supposed to be back at nine!" He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I would rather have my arm ripped off than face an angry Alice. I don't think she would appreciate any of her shopping time interrupted because we were late."

"Well, would you through me my shirt?" I began looking for it, but of course, I couldn't find it.

"Well, where did you through it?" He pointed up, and there it was, draped over a branch in the tree we had just been under. I jumped up, grabbed a hold of it, and pulled it back down. He began pulling it back on, and I took off. He began running right after me, and as he did so, he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Hurry up, Katie! I bet I can beat you back!" Garrett called over his shoulder. I smirked: I'd show him.

"Fine! I hope you don't mind loosing all that much!" I said back.

I began running as fast as I possibly could, which was admittedly, pretty fast. I was soon neck-and-neck with him, and I had soon passed him. It wasn't for long though: apparently, he'd been holding out on me. He gained, then passed me again. We continued to streak through the forest, heading back the way we had come. We soon came into contact with other fresh scents, first Rosalie's and Emmett's, then Carmen's and Eleazar's. It wasn't long before we could hear them talking. We still didn't stop running: we were racing clear to the middle of the rest of the group.

Garrett got there just the smallest fraction of a second before I did. He grinned cockily at me.

"I believe I win." I stuck my tongue out at him. I'm sure I looked like a little child right then, but I frankly didn't really care all that much. With the exception of Bella and Edward, everyone was already back.

"Well, I guess we can head on now!" Alice said. "Bella and Edward will be along in an hour or so." Emmett began laughing raucously. I even grinned: I just couldn't help it. It was a rather funny situation. No doubt they were going to be teased mercilessly for this later.

"Fine . . . I guess . . . we can go a head . . . and be . . . on our way!" Emmett said between chuckles. Rosalie rolled her eyes at his foolishness, but even she was smiling.

"Then let's go, shall we?" Carlisle asked. We all agreed, and we were quickly on our way.

It didn't take long to get back to the house, and from there we all got into our respected vehicles. All formal wear for dancing later had already been stored in the trunks of different vehicles.

And we were finally on our way to Seattle. This is going to be fun, but I'm still anxious about shopping with Alice. . . .

* * *

_Okay, I'm not really one to beg and plead for reviews, but I really do need them now. This story really doesn't have any real complications, and I really need a good shove in a general direction! It was originally just supposed to be a one-shot, but I got a couple of reviews saying continue. I will, of course, give you all the credit, and I will also give you a bunch of virtual cookies! And who doesn't like cookies, might I just ask?? _

_But, speaking seriously, I won't be able to update until I get something, whether it be in the form of a review, or in the form of divine inspiration!  
_

_Thanks, as always, for reading this mindless drabble! ^_^  
_

_- Scorpio  
_


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

All I have to say for myself is I'm sorry. There really isn't an excuse, but I do have an explanation.

I didn't expect this story to be continued, it was originally just a one-shot, something to get me started writing here. It honestly surprised me when I got a few reviews saying people liked it, and apparently wanted me to continue writing it. I didn't have a plot line when I wrote the first chapter, and I frankly still don't have one.

I _do_ want to continue this story, don't get me wrong, but I wont be able to until either I get a review with an idea, or until I get inspired by something else. I've got nothing to go on right now! And trust me on this: I've really been trying to come up with _something_, but everything I've come up with has frankly, well, sucked or has been really overdone. So, because of this, I must say that I'm putting this story on hold.

I really don't want to do this, but I sort of have to. I can't come up with anything, and nobody will help me. I'll just be writing random crap, and I simply refuse to do that. It's an insult to writing, and I really do try to avoid that at all costs. I prefer my stories to at least have a general purpose.

So please, if you want this story to continue, help me! I'm a proud girl, and I take my writing seriously. I really need something, anything to go on. If you review with an idea, I'll take it and run. Who knows? Maybe it'll end up being the entire plot line!

Just please, help me out here. Until something happens to change this though, this story is officially on hold. Again, I'm incredibly sorry and I do apologize.

Yours truly,

- Scorpio


End file.
